my version of book 3
by Areanna Blue
Summary: im not very good at reviews buy this is my very first fan fic. Graves & Dru Disclaimer, i do not own Strange Angels.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first fan fic i hope you like it.**_

It had been three hours since we reached the main schola and we were still in the 'principals' office. Graves was rubbing my sore spot as I waited to hear who my trainer would be.

"Well," Principal Scott said. "It looks like an old friend if yours is here and he wishes to train you."

"And that would be?" I asked putting as much Dru bravado into my words as I could.

"Augustine. He says he was a friend of your fathers."

Augustine was safe! I could finally relax. I jumped up. "Where is he?"

"Under the circumstances I think you should wait until practice until you see him"

"I said where is he?!" I glared at him. "You have three seconds to tell me before I walk out that door." I'd been kicked around all my life. I'd never had a home so if I left or not…it didn't matter to me.

Scott seemed to realize I was serious. "He is down the hall and to the left but before you go we have one more issue to discuss. Your body guards,"

That was a deal stopper right there. "No bodyguards."

"You have to have them…you're a svetchka. _**(Don't remember how to spell it.) **_

I heard Graves ease of the chair behind me. "Sir, the thing is we don't trust anyone hear so until I know who I can trust…..my guys and I will take shifts watching Dru."

"I don't know if that's best.

Graves sighed. "To bad." Then he walked out the door.

I jumped up smiling. Time to see Augustine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: hey, sorry about the cliffy didn't know I did one!**_

I knocked on the door and held my breath. Augustine opened the door a crack. "Dru, is that you?"

"In the flesh." I said with a grin. God it was good to see someone familiar well, other than Graves and the guys.

He pulled me into a tight hug. "God it is good to see you, but who are these."

"My body guards apparently." I said giving Graves a frown. "These are Graves, Shanks and Dibs."

Augustine stepped forward and grabbed Grave's hand. "Ah, a loup grou." _**(Wasn't sure how to spell it.)**_

"Nice to meet you." Graves said nodding. Shanks and Dibs nodded from behind him.

"So, have you guys talked to Scott yet?"

"That jack ass. Ya"

"I know your dad raised you better than that Dru."

I sighed. I didn't know if this would work, having someone know my dad. "I'm tired. Can you just tell me what time to meet you for training so I can go to bed?"

"Bright and early 6:00 am don't be late." With that he shut the door.

I sighed and continued down the hall the guys chasing after me. Finding a empty room I lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dru." I heard someone shout.

I rolled over. "Go away."

"Dru," I felt someone stroke my hair, probably Graves. "If you are not training in 10 minutes Augustine has a punishment for you."

I jumped out of bed, feeling as if someone had splashed me with cold water. Running to the attached bathroom, I threw on the sweats, tank top and hoodie that were there. Then I ran full blast to the gym.

Augustine was waiting. "Very good Dru, I won't have to punish today." He chuckled. "There is always tomorrow though."

"Are you ready or not?"

"Show me what your daddy taught you."

Getting in to position we circled each other. Taking the first move I swung my fist_. Now block, _my dad's voice rang in my head. I threw my arm up just in time, catching Augustine off. Then I swung out my leg, knocking him down. I got on top of him, straddling him.

"Very good Dru." He smiled.

I let my body relax. As soon as I did I regretted it. He was on top of me in seconds.

"Never let your guard down Dru." He jumped up. "Again."

The rest of the practice went something like that. At the end I was on the ground, again. Augustine stood up and walked out the door. I lay there panting heavy.

Graves came in and laughed. "Dead already, I see."

I wiped his legs underneath him and immediately straddled him. "Not completely."

He smiled. Then rolled over, so he was on top of me. "Good. How are you felling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? I just got my butt handed to me!" I shrieked, but then I noticed the light in his eyes. He was enjoying himself, purposely egging me on, so I did one thing I knew would throw him off. I felt my arms come up and hook themselves around his neck. I tilted my head up slightly, so my lips just barely brushed his. He tried to pull away, but I wasn't having that. I could tell he was shocked. Suddenly he understood and went with it.

"Um." I heard someone at the door coughing.

Graves growled, but looked up. I could barely make out Dibs and  
Shanks at the door. It was taking everything I had not to start giggling.

"What?!" Graves snapped.

"Well, Augustine left awhile ago, so." Dibs mumbled.

"So, what?" Graves snapped.

"So, we thought something had happened to you guys and apparently something did. It just wasn't as life threatening as we thought." Shanks explained.

I smiled. "Right now your guy's lives are being threatened if you don't leave."

Dibs nodded and pulled Shanks out by his ear. I could hear Shanks whining all the way down the hall." But I want to watch, we haven't seen any action in days."

Graves pressed his face into the crook of my neck and gently kissed it before he jumped up. "Training tomorrow same time so we better enjoy the rest of the day well it lasts."

I sighed. "I was enjoying the day, until they popped in here."

Graves smiled. "Have you eaten anything today yet?" I shook my head. "Good." he said grabbing my hand. "There is a djampir, werewulfen run today and I think it is time you proved yourself again."

I smiled and nodded. "In the mean time I need to go to the library."

He sighed and grasped my hand. Graves pulled me out the door and down the hall to the library doors. I looked around. This could take awhile.

_**A/n Hey guys, im not updating till I get 5 more reviews. You can do it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**_

The library was filled with books, and I meant filled. There wasn't one crevice that wasn't taken up by a book.

"We have to be to the run in ten minutes." Graves warned.

"Okay, let's just leave then we can come back when we have nothing to do." I smiled slightly.

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door, down the hall, and to the big maple tree. "This is where we are meeting; they should be here in a minute."

"Who all is going to be running?" I asked.

"Dibs, Shanks, Fred, you'll meet him today, he is here to help train us, anyway, plus a whole lot of djampirs."

"Djampirs?"

"Yes, the can run, just not as fast as us, or you. Speaking of which." Graves pointed over the horizon. I could barely make out people coming over a hill. "Get ready."

As soon as they reached us we took off, running at full speed. I could feel the energy pumping through my legs. When I ran like this I had no cares in the world.

Of course it was over all too soon. Graves had to pull me back to stop me.

Fred was the first to speak. "God." He choked out, everyone laughed. "You can run. I never thought I would see a svetchka running with werewulfen, and then for them to follow! That was amazing."

Everyone was laughing and clapping my back, well Graves, again, made little circle motions in between my shoulder blades.

Dibs leaned over and whispered. "Good job Dru, everyone loves you again."

I looked over to see a djampir in the corner staring at me. His gaze sent chills down my bones. "Apparently not everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: guys I might not post for a while I fell and sprained my arm…..actually a TV fell on it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I'm writing a new story under twilight even though it has nothing to do with it. Please read and review it. It is called fangs please enjoy. Plus I will continue these stories later even though I don't really like copying people's ideas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know I haven't written in a while. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'm looking for help.**_

It had been 3 days since the run. I hadn't seen that djampir since the run. Practice with Augustine was good and me and Graves were fairly better than good. I had gotten the chance to go to the library but I hadn't found what I wanted. Christophe still hadn't visited _**(hint hint)**_ and life was pretty good.

It was just after dinner when I went into my room shutting the door softly and there sitting on my bed was none other than Christophe himself.

"I wondered how long it would take you little bird." He smiled. I could still smell the apple pie on him.

Immediately I tensed. Who knew when he would pounce. He chuckled, "Not today moljna _**(not sure how to spell it)**_. Today is simply talk."

I stayed the way I was.

Christophe sighed and shook his head. "You are more like her than you know." Then he was in front of me. "Moljna, have you noticed anyone acting weird around here?"

That djampir. Should I tell him? Could I trust him? I decided to ask Graves first, so I shook my head no.

Christophe seemed to relax immediately. Leaning forward he kissed my forehead, and then he was gone.

I had A LOT to think about.

_**A/N: Please review and tell me if you have any ideas on what should happen next. I'm sorta stuck.**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N to all my readers out there i am so so sorry i havent posted in forever. I am starting back up so enjoy and i just want to give a shout out to DamonFan13 and vampire-fever. Thanks for the ideas and the enthusiasim. My head was killing me. Training had gotten harder as the days flew by, and the djamphir had made himself scarce. For the momment everything was fine. That was until the end of training came. I was runninng my last lap around the gym, Graves keeping steady pace with me, when the smell of apple pie came rolling through the room. I immediatly tensed and got into my battle stance, searching for Christophe. Graves stopped a few feet ahead and turned to look at me. "What is it Dru?"  
He whipped around just as Christophe sent him flying through the air. Christophe was on Graves in seconds. "What is this I hear about you kissing Dru? You have no right." He socked Graves in to mouth. In seconds Grave had rolled over and was in battle mode, Christophe getting up and prepparing to fight too.  
Rage boiled through me. What right did the have to barge in on MY training time and fight over ME like I wasn't even there? That is right...NONE! The anger swept through my body as I charged between the two boys, kicking out and sweeping their feet out form under them.  
"You both knock it off now and listen before i get really mad." I threatend glaring at them both. "Christophe what me and Graves do is none of your buisness, and Graves cool the fuck down."  
I heard slow clapping coming from the corner, Dibs. Shanks, and Augustine entered the room. Meanwhile Christophe and Graves had stood up glaring at eachother, but Christophe looked a little different from Graves, he had a small smile growing on his face.  
Augustine had that same creepy smile. Why were they smiling? Augustine looked me directly in the eyes and winked. "Looks like someone bloomed.  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I haven't posted in a while and again I'm sorry. I know it was short but I will make it up to you. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta mail me if your intrested. PLEASE REVIEW!  



	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone I know I Haven't wrote in a while but I plan to pick everything back up, some of these stories though I'm going to delete and start over since I came into a road block. Thanks guys and I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
